Leave Her Alone!
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: I'm Back! This is a sequal to my story 'What Are You'. The Shredder will do anything to get something of his back, even if he's going to kill it later. So he sends out one of his 'faithful' experiments to flush her out. RaphxOC, MikeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, just Maya, her pets and a few other characters in the later chapters.

I'm back! And with more RaphxMaya fluffyness! Also, in this story, Mikey gets a girl! Woohoo! This story is 4 all the others that read, reviewed or PMed me in regards to my other TMNT story, 'What Are You?'

On with the story!

Raphael woke up slowly, not really feeling like getting up out of his hammock. One reason was because it was a little cold in his room due to the fact that it had started to snow again. Another reason was because Maya was still asleep in his arms. She was curled up against his plastron, her head resting just under his chin and she was purring a little as her tail twitched. They had been together for about two months now and she started to sleep in the same room as him three weeks ago. Her nightmares had gotten so bad that she was afraid to go to sleep. It was only when Raph was in the same room as her did she have any peaceful nights. Not wanting to see his girlfriend scared, Raph suggested that she move into his room to see if it helped her any, and much to his surprise, it was indeed working.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that he had only half an hour before the morning training. Master Splinter said that Maya was only aloud to join them in the afternoon because she was recovering so slowly and that he didn't want to stress her out to the point of exhaustion. Kissing the top of her head, Raph carefully climbed out of the hammock and tucked in the blankets around Maya. Grabbing his sais, he walked out of his room and quietly closed the door behind him before going to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

When Mikey saw him enter the room, he started to bug him right away. " Hey Raphy! How was your sleep with Maya-OW! LEO! RAPH JUST HIT ME!" Mikey whined as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head while Raph grumbled under his breath about what an ideot his brother was.

" You know better than to bug Raph this early in the morning Mikey. Especial if it's about Maya." Leo replied as he finished his breakfast and got up from the table to put his dishes in the sink. However, he had to jump out of the way to avoid being roadkill as Mikey tore out of the kitchen screaming his head off with Raph running after him, a look of anger on his face. " Mikey, what did you say now?!"

" When I get my hands on you Mikey, you're gonna wish you neva even thought that!"

" I'm sorry dude! It just slipped out!"

" HOW DOES SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT SLIP OUT?!?" Raph yelled as he started to gain ground. Luck was on his Raph's side this morning, because while Mikey turned his head slightly to see how close his angry older brother was, Jack walked into the room and right into Mikey's path. He tripped over the dog and went flying right into the pool with a surprised yell. Raph waited until Mikey surfaced before grabbing the back of his shell and dragged him out of the pool. Right before he would have punched his little brother in the face, they heard a door open. They both turned to see a tired Maya wrapped in a blanket and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" What's with all the noise? It's not even 7:30am yet." She finished rubbing her eyes and gave a little yawn while stretching, causing her shirt she was wearing to ride up and show off her middle. She had put on some weight in the two months she had been living with the guys so she wasn't as skinny as when she first came there but she was still thin. " Raph? What are you doing to Mikey?"

Glaring at his scared brother, Raph shoved him away before walking over to Maya. " Just helping him out of the pool. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over Jack. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll be done with the training in one hour." He placed a hand on her shoulder before kissing her on her forehead.

" I think I'll wait until you're done training before I go back to sleep...Where's Jack?" She looked around the room until she saw Jack curled up in a corner and walked towards him. ' Are you alright Jack? Did Mikey hurt you?' She asked in barks and woofs. Said dog gave a little whimper and licked her hand before lying his head back down. Maya patted Jacks head one more time before turning around and stalked towards Mikey. " You jerk! You hurt his ribs!"

Mikey was at a lost. He had never seem Maya mad before and didn't know what to do. His brothers on the other hand, were enjoying the show.

" So, Raph, what did Mikey do to make Maya so mad?" Donny asked as he continued to watch Maya poke Mikey in his plastron, making him move back towards the pool.

Raph smirked as Mikey took another step towards the pool. One more good poke from Maya and he would be back in the water. " Lets just say that he made a very stupid comment that later involved me chasing him and him hurting the dog." There was suddenly a loud splash followed by a squeal from Maya as water splashed over her lower legs and tail. Hissing at a sputtering Mikey with the fur on her back and shoulders raised, she started to walk back towards the others who were laughing that the expense of Mikey.

" I'm going to go dry off my fur. Let me know when your training starts. I would like to watch this morning. Morning Leo, morning Donny." Maya said as she walked back into Raph's room.

The turtles watched Maya close the door and then went back to what they were doing before. Raph went to get his breakfast, Leo left to meditate for a while before training and Donny went to go check on the dog to make sure that none of his ribs were broken. Mikey waited until Raph was out of the room before climbing out of the pool and ran to his room. The day was starting out bad all because he asked a stupid question._ ' So, did you two do it yet?'_" Ya, real smart Mikey. Get Raph angry at you first thing in the morning." Mikey said to himself as he closed the door to his room. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to fight Raph this morning, but with the way his luck was going...

It was a good thing Donny got more band-aids last week.

Chapter one is complete! Poor Mikey! He just can't win, can he? Well, until next time people!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TMNT only Maya, her pets and now Sakura and her little one (who shall get a name later)

Wow...been a while since I updated this story...and yes, I have reasons. Several of them, but I wont bother you with them. Anyway, thanks to everyone who review and PMed me! On with the story!

Mikey flinches as Donny dabbed at another cut on the back of an arm. He was right when he thought that with the way his luck was going that morning he would end up fighting Raph and the guy hadn't forgiven him for what he said that morning. He had beat him without remorse and only stopped when Master Splinter said so. He let out a sigh then flinches again. " Ow! Easy Donny, I want you to help me not hurt me some more."

" You know I need to do this Mikey, so just sit still for a few more minutes and you'll get to go do whatever...just don't trip over Jack again."

" You guys are never going to let me live that down are you?" Mikey sighed, wishing that he could erase the part where he has fallen into the pool not once, but twice.

" Not a chance bro." Donny said as he put on the last bandage before standing up. " Alright, that's everything."

Watching as Donny gather up the medical supplies, Mikey turned to what he had wanted to do right after he had finished training.

Video games.

Walking over to where the TVs were, he thought of how he could get past a certain level without loosing any lives but his thoughts were brought to a halt when he saw that Raph was already watching something with Maya curled up against him. He could tell from the way she was sitting and from the fact that Raph had the volume low that she was dozing lightly. There was no way he'd be allowed to play his games now, not without waking up Maya and Raph getting on his case again.

" Ya best git outta here before you wake up Maya Mikey. She needs her rest and I ain't gonna move her." Raph said as he looked over his shoulder. The arm he had over Maya's shoulders tightened as he glared slightly, showing that he wasn't going to move and that if he dared to wake up Maya he would make him pay. He hadn't forgiven him for what he said that morning before practice. He had decided it would be best if he didn't tell Maya just what his brother had said, lords knows what she would do if she ever knew. " Go read yer comic books for somethin."

" Ah, but Raph, I really want to play my games! Why don't you just take Maya back to your room so she can sleep there?" Mikey whined.

Snorting, Raph turned back to the TVs. " Because if ya wake her up again I'll smash yer games so that even Donny can't put em back together." But he had to admit, as Mikey walked away defeated, it's not like he hadn't thought of it before. He may be a turtle, but he was still a teenage boy. But there was no way he would do anything unless Maya said it was alright and even then, it wouldn't be until after she had regained her full health back.

No, until that time had come, he would be content with holding her...

**XXX**

A sleek figure bowed then stood in front of her Master as he looked out at the snow covered city. She had been summoned to his office barely even two minutes ago with a message that she was to be given a mission of some sort. There had been nothing else on the note, only that her presence was needed right away. She had never failed her Master before and whatever mission she gave him would be successful as well. She would not fail...she could not fail. For failure for her kind only meant one thing...

Death.

" My lord, what is it you wish of me? Say the word and it shall be done." She stood stiff, even her tail remained still, not allowing herself any freedom unless she was granted it. That was how she was raised, how she was trained. _' You live only to serve the Shredder. He alone decides who shall live and who shall die and who shall receive the greatest honor of being part of the foot. Fail him...and your death shall be slow and painful.'_ She remembered those words so well, remembered the faces that moved up with her, and sometimes the ones that didn't make it, that were to weak to complete their training.

When her Master started to speak to her, she blocked out all others in the room and focused soully on his voice.

" There's something out there I want you to retrieve for me Sakura. Something that was taken from me and no one else seems to get back." The Shredder began, still looking out at the city. He would not look at her kind, she was not worthy of his glance...not yet.

Almost blinking in surprise, Sakura thought over the words she just heard. Something that no one else seems to be able to get back for him? If she could complete the task that so many others had failed at...she would certainly gain respect and be worthy of him look at her. Her first step at respect had come when she was granted the right to a name but this...this would be a huge leap. Knowing better then to ask a question, she continued to stand stiffly and waited for him to finish.

Picking up a photo, he passed it to one of his guards and waited for Sakura to take it. He could sense how much control she had, this experiment. Surely where countless others had failed, she would succeed and retrieve what belonged to him. If not...well, then she would pay the price.

Looking at the picture, she stared down at a face she thought she would never see again. The cat-like experiment that had managed to get out so many years ago, only she was much older. Checking the date, she found that the picture was only about three months old, which meant that somehow, one of the weakest experiments had somehow found a way to survive with no one but herself. She didn't know why, but one of her strongest memories of that one was when her mother had been killed. Her cries could be heard through all the cells that night and she couldn't help but feel some pity for the creature.

" You shall have the experiment back my lord. I shall not fail you like the rest." Bowing once again, she turned and started to make her way to the door when her Master's voice stopped her.

" I should hope you do Sakura...because if you do not, you shall not be the only one to be punished. The little one shall pay if you fail as well."

Sakura's eyes widened briefly before returning to normal, grateful her back was turned to him. " I understand my lord. I shall not fail you." With that, she walked out the door and into a dimly light hallway, the light shining off her scale covered body. There, with no one else around, she allowed herself to feel fear for the little one...her little one. With his life on the line, there was no room for failure. With her sharp claw-like nail clicking against the floor with each step and her tail swishing behind her, she swore to bring the experiment back.

" I shall not fail...I shall keep you safe...my little one."

And there you go...you get a look at what the new girl looks like...and who is her little one? You'll all fine out soon enough!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and never will...all I own is Maya, her pets, Sakura and her little one (who shall get a name later)

Well, here I am again...only this time, I'm sick with the bloody flu...*sighs* Just my freaking luck...in any case though, I thought that since I can't really leave my room, I would work on my stories. Also, I had someone ask why I don't have a name for Sakura's little one and just who he is. My answer is that I can't tell you who he is, but I would like to hear what you readers would like him to be called. I have a name, but I would like to know what you would like to see.

And I'm ranting...don't mind me...on with the story!

" Raph, I want to go topside."

Blinking in surprise, Raph stopped what he was doing and looked over at Maya, who was looking calmly back at him from where she was sitting, tail twitching every now and then. Putting away his sais, he walked over and squatted down in front of her, head tilted slightly to one side. " Why do ya wanna go topside Maya? You're not completely healthy yet, so it would be dangerous."

Shaking her head, she gently put a finger to his lips to keep him from interrupting her, smiling when he huffed slightly. " I don't want to go alone silly, I just need to get out, get some fresh air. It's been a little more then three months since you guys found and brought me here, and I'll be forever grateful for that, but I can't stay down here all the time." Maya explained, hoping that Raph would get the point and take her out for a while. Seeing that he was reluctant to agree with her, she pull the oldest trick in the book for making men do whatever women say...

She pulled the big puppy eye trick and pouted. " Please Raphael?"

Flinching when she made her eyes go big and pouted, Raph sighed and shook his head. She had only pulled that trick once on him before, when she wanted to move the fish tank into their shared room. They had had a little argument, but in the end, he ended up moving it so that it was close to the door, where they could see what was going on if it was left open. Looking at her again, he nodded. " Alright, I'll take ya up topside, but only for a little while. Don't need you gettin sick from the cold or somethin..."

Dropping the puppy eyes and the pout, Maya smiled at him again before leaning forward and gently kissing him. " Thanks Raph. I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes. I'm pretty sure April brought over some winter clothes last time she was over." Chuckling at his slightly dazed look, she got up and made her way over to their bedroom and started looking around to see if she could find said clothing.

" I swear Raph, you're getting more and more sappier everyday." Mikey said as he sat on the couch playing one of his many video games. It seemed like the little lesson he learn about a week ago left his mind like so many other important things...like remembering it was his day to take out the trash or wash the dishes. He was so focused on his game that he didn't see Raph sneak up behind him until the controller was snatched out of his hand. " Ahh! Raph no, give it back, I was winning!" Mikey yelled as he jumped up and tried to get it back. However, by doing so, he pulled the plug on the game and watched with wide eyes as the screen went blank.

" That's what ya get for buggin me Mikey...now shut up and take Jack outside. He's doin that weird walk again..."

Both turtles turned and watches as Jack whimpered while standing at the door. He was standing but moving his front paws in an up and down motion, his way of telling the others that he had to go and had to go now.

" But Raph, you're taking Maya out, why not just take Jack with you two? Unless you were planning on doing something..." He stopped talking as soon as he saw the look in Raph's eyes and ran up from the couch before his angry brother could do any damage to him. Quickly taking out a long coat, hat and several other things to keep himself from freezing while he took the dog out, Mikey grabbed the leash, clipped it onto Jack's collar and took him out. " The things I have to do to keep myself from begin a punching bag..."

Maya turned around when she heard Mikey screaming something about not being able to save his game and sighed. He must have done something to annoy Raph, why else would he be acting like that? Putting on her boots and winter coat, she grabbed her hat and mitts before walking over to where Raph was waiting for her. " Hey, ready when you are...what was wrong with Mikey?"

" I told him ta take Jack out, but he didn't want ta..." He said while walking along side her. " He wanted ta keep playin his games but Jack was doing dat weird walk of his again." He smiled down at her and nodded his head to one of the many tunnels. " Well, lets get goin. We'll stay topside for a bit, maybe show you where April lives if there's time."

Maybe it would also give him a chance to see just what she liked...

**XXX**

Shivering in the cold, Mikey watched as Jack went from one pile of snow to another, deciding which one he would do his business on. " Come on already, just pick somewhere and go so I can get out of this cold!" Wishing he had thought of grabbing another scarf, Mikey grumbled when Jack didn't listen to him. It wasn't until Jack suddenly stopped and started growling into some shadows did Mikey pay attention to where they were.

Jack had lead them down only a couple of blocks but there was an alley near by that the street light couldn't shine into. Stiffening at the unnatural quiet, he gently tugged at the leash and tried to get Jack out of there. If Jack ended up hurt on his watch, Maya would never forgive him " Come on Jack, we've been gone long enough." Tugging harder this time, Mikey started dragging Jack away until they were out of sight from the alley. Unknown to him however, there was a reason Jack was growling.

Stepping out of the shadows, Sakura watched as they made their way down the street and turned a corner. " Hmm...Master told me that the experiment was seen with a dog just like that one..." Narrowing her eyes slightly, she quickly dug her clawed hands into the wall and started climbing. Once she reached the rooftop, she ran over to the edge and jump over to the next one, following Mikey and Jake until they reached an abandoned building and went inside.

" Well well...don't know how that cat could have lasted this long if she's this careless..." Taking out her cell phone that connected only with the Shredder, she pressed call and waited. " My lord, I believe I have found something of interest..."

And there you have it! Another chapter down, more to come! And just to clarify, where as Maya is a cat experiment, Sakura is a lizard experiment. And oh dear, looks like Mikey just invited some trouble...hope nothing else happens for a while yet.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
